


play games with me

by banillacream088



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Real Life, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banillacream088/pseuds/banillacream088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play games with me. In that nice meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play games with me

**Author's Note:**

> Это тоже для тебя. Мне почему-то захотелось написать это в старом стиле.  
> Прости? ♥

ханбин, если честно, заколебался жить в этой комуналке. не из-за того, что здесь собрались одни парни — девчонки его никогда не интересовали с той стороны, с которой интересуют обычных парней. девчонки интересовали его только ради реалистичной мотивировки, которой должен быть наполнен (без перебора) каждый текст.

ханбин заколебался здесь жить не из-за того, что кроме него, еще шесть парней здесь дышат, а еще два парня-приятеля постоянно зависают здесь на правах полноправных жителей (им так кажется, потому что они покупают напитки, и все 'типа' довольны). скорее, из-за одного конкретного парня, ким донхёка. эта мелкая бестолочь делает все, кроме домашнего задания. этого придурка может внезапно, так сильно заинтересовать нэшнл джиогрэфик и все эти занудные документалки, — лишь бы не готовиться к экзаменам.

ханбина это бесит.

(он правда не хочет себе парня без обязательного среднего образования.

желательно, вообще с полным, но зная донхёки…)

— у нас зубная паста закончилась, — юнхён улыбнулся как-то ну уж очень виновато, как будто ханбин — злой старший, так еще и тиран. но нет, ханбин — девяносто шестая лайн, состоящая из одного человека, и — честно! — не тиран вовсе.

ханбин пожимает плечами, мол, бери ты сколько хочешь, что я, зубной пастой не пользуюсь?

донхёк усмехнулся, не отрываясь от телевизора, к которому подключен ноутбук. и откуда он выдрал эту хореографию, из каких недр ютуба? ханбин поражался его поисковым способностям, восхищался гибкости его тела и немного завидовал, но больше — дрочил, на эти рельефные мышцы. даже чживон сосёт, по сравнению с ним.

— купи еще воды, хён. пожалки? — донхёк, так и не отрываясь взглядом от движений хореографа, сбито.

— тогда, пусть ку чжунхэ со мной пойдёт. или вон ханбин, он вообще никогда не занят~

— я тоже люблю тебя, хён. — ханбин только собрался поднять зад с дивана, как чжунхэ показался из ванной комнаты, в душевой кабинке которой им иногда приходилось мыться и втроем. экономия и не только. чжунхэ чуть ли не вывалися из уборной, донхёка это даже рассмешило. юнхён покачал головой неодобрительно, но махнул рукой и 'я так понимаю, ты слышал'.

— я за тобой на край света, хён.

'ну, до края света мы не дойдем, всего лишь в продуктовый спустимся. а то мне воду донхёка тащить будет тяжело.'

'и где же твоя силушка богатырская?..'

эти двое убежали, и чану снова будет ревновать юнхёна, но это — уже другая история, и донхёк не хочет об этом думать, пока оно не случилось. ханбин счастлив, что не пришлось отрываться от донхёка, чему вряд ли рад сам донхёк. он, в общем-то, не против, если биай хочет жечь его взглядом, но пусть заранее приготовит что-нибудь вроде мази от ожогов. потому что донхёк очень требовательный.

можно сказать, дотошный.

а ханбин даст ему всё, даст легко. это даже не заденет перебор его гордости.

— когда ты пойдешь выступать с этим на хондэ, притворюсь твоим фанбоем.

можно было позволить себе немного флирта, пока мелкий спит, а чживон на работе.

чжинхван пропадает черт знает где, этот мини-хён, а записка со словами 'дайте мне время, телефон я отключил, люблю вас очень~♥' никого не успокоила тем образом, каким чжинхван (вероятно) хотел, чтобы.

— притворишься? — донхёк остановил видео, чуть оттягивая мокрую от пота майку. почему бы им не побаттлиться этими сжигающими все и вся взглядами? кто выиграет — неизвестно, и выиграет ли кто-нибудь, потому что эти двое сожгут себя заживо еще до того, как захотят определить победителя. ханбин все-таки поднимает свой зад с дивана, плавными шагами подходя к мелкой бестолочи.

донхёк не шевелится — значит, не против близости. но 'ничего' с легкостью отражается на его лице, и ханбин не может понять, что он чувствует, пока не шепчет на ухо: 'ладно, раскусил. я и есть твой фанбой'.

они целуются недолго, но поцелуй успевает получить свой, уникальный вкус:

вкус золотых мальборо, которые курит донхёк (и орёт на чунхэ, чтобы не пиздил его сигареты, мелкий ещё).  
и вкус остывшего эспрессо, который ханбин пьёт, когда сочиняет тексты.

все это мешается в гармонию, о которой биай обязательно напишет.

он сказал донхёку, когда они только переехали сюда: 'ты мне нравишься. однажды я напишу крутой дэнс-трэк, а ты поставишь на него хорео. я тебе помогу, я тоже кое-что в этом смыслю. но когда оно случится — я не знаю. получается писать только грустный хип-хоп, знаешь, или агрессивный'. тогда, донхёк трахнул его, в ту же ночь, в запертой ванной комнате, когда все были дома, и чжинхван готовил рисовый омлет на всех семерых. и тогда, ханбин впервые разнообразил свой репертуар.

счастливой песней об эйфории.

когда он понял, что влюблён в этого парня с самой обычной фамилией 'ким', такой же, как у него, то появились песни и про агонию. но всё-таки, все больше и больше песен рождалось о любви. и не о какой-нибудь там банальной.

— мне нравится играть с тобой, — ханбин гладит его по щеке после поцелуя, и в очередной раз хочется поцеловать его, чтобы вновь было тепло, когда ты по ощущениям словно в другой вселенной, где в тысячи раз теплее, чем в этой галактике на земле, но живется так же легко, как жилось здесь. другая планета, но условия те же. от донхёка кроет, донхёк уносит его мысли в другое пространство.

— но?

— никаких но, — ханбин сжимает его запястья пальцами, как будто хочет сломать их, или таким образом лишить свободы. ханбин не против стать его наручниками. донхёк прекрасен, и эти чувства рождают новые желания, собственнические и жестокие; например — пристегнуть его к изголовью кровати или к батарее, чтобы он всегда был рядом. не курил с ку чжунхэ на лестничной площадке, не кидался салатом в чжинхвана, явно заигрывая, пока тот готовил; с каждым днём, ханбин все сильнее ощущал это 'он только мой', тупое и неправильное. этот 'только мой' мальчик не мог больше сидеть на коленях юнхёна, пока они смотрят кино. и больше не мог перебирать волосы бобби-хёна, пока тот целовал его разодранные колени с приговарианием 'скоро все пройдет'. ханбин должен был что-то сделать, что-то такое из ряда вон, чтобы донхёк задумывался в те или иные моменты: 'а так нельзя, ханбин будет волноваться, я могу его обидеть'. ханбин должен сделать так, чтобы донхёк узнал про это 'он только мой'. — давай играть, пока не надоест.

— но мне, — донхёк впервые такой… искренний. честный очень, — нравится играть с тобой во все это. мне никогда не надоест.

они были еще слишком молоды, чтобы говорить это 'я люблю тебя'. и 'я хочу играть с тобой' казалось отличной тому заменой. ведь больше игрушек, дети любят только своих родителей. ханбин понимал это так: здесь не то же самое, что и 'я поиграю с тобой и брошу'. здесь 'мы будем играть, пока не станем серьезны, не нужно торопиться, we're young and free'.

— so what if i change the rules, — улыбается ханбин, и сжимает донхёковы запястья нежнее, — и мы будем играть до тех пор, пока один из нас не скажет 'i love you'. или оба. только так: если один — то больше не играем. если признаемся вдвоем, то ты — мой парень, а я больше не твой фанбой. идёт?

— да.

донхёк коснулся кончика носа ханбина своим и отстранился, нажимая на 'play' снова. через три резких движения донхёка, которые не вписывались в ритм песни, (он был явно взволнован, и сердце все еще колотилось, как сумасшедшее) юнхён и чжунхэ вернулись из магазина. с блудным хёном.

— ханбина, донхёки. — он поприветствовал их теплой улыбкой.

биай даже не задумался о том, чтобы улыбнуться — оно получилось само собой.

вот он заебался здесь жить, но все равно нравится. какие противоречивые чувства.

(вечером пришли чжинхён и хонсок, после чего ханбин решил, что снова все-таки просто 'заебался'.)


End file.
